non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Halfling (Heroes of Might and Magic)
frame|left|250px Halflings are a race of diminutive human-variants. They are notable for their merry personalities and their uncanny sense of luck. Halflings are excellent with the sling as a weapon (though they also often carry daggers as well), and most have allied themselves with the Academic Wizards of the worlds of Enroth and Axeoth. Although tiny and weak, their true strength is realized when numbers of them congregate into a single militarized unit. They are still fragile even in this state however and a true hero would be smart as to protect them. Little is known about the livelihood of the Halflings found on VARN. However, these were known to carry bows instead of slings, and had blue hair instead of the better-known blond or brunette found on those from Enroth. frame|left|250px|A Halfling hole. During the Succession Wars, Halflings could be found hiding about the world in their Halfling holes, which dotted the grassy landscapes of the nation of Erathia. However, a large number had began to align themselves with the wizards of the local academies, and within these city confines they would live in the sides of mountains and hills in structures known as habitats. They could often be found surrounded by many other creatures, with the lands in front of them being populated with boar pens and foundries used to build both Iron and Steel Golems and the peaks above populated with the nests of giant Rocs. |frame|left|250px The Halflings that lived on the neighboring continent of Antagarich however were not inclined to ally themselves with the academies and instead remained neutral. By the War for Armageddon's Blade, these Antagarichan Halflings could be found living in their Thatched Huts, and while neutral they willingly would go on adventures with any passing armies, not even asking for any currency and instead offering to travel with armies for free. frame|250px When the clash between Armageddon's Blade and the Sword of Frost led to the Reckoning, thereby destroying the entire planet of Erathia, many Halflings escaped its destruction by traveling through portals to the new world of Axeoth; however, it appeared that only Erathian Halflings survived, as they were once again seen in the accompaniment of the academies that would set up in this new world. Those that survived were hardy beings, and had learned how to deal extra damage against monstrous foes. People effectively knew them to be giantslayers, especially in large groups. Although they were great against powerful foes in this way, their slow movement speed due to their short, stubby legs often caused adventuring heroes to leave them to defend towns, forts, and castles. Those that remained with their Halfling forces thumb|500px|Evidence as to the extinction of the Halfling race (official image).and were clever enough could use the Precision spell to make their Halfling followers truly dangerous. Despite this, for reasons unknown the Halfling race as a whole disappeared mysteriously, seemingly going extinct overnight. None have ever been recorded as appearing on another of the Nacelle worlds, Ashan. Category:Creatures Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Halflings Category:Omnivores Category:EX